Together
by kasuria
Summary: He had clarified for her many times not to get him a gift, but he should have prepared for this. May never failed to surprise him, both on and off the battlefield. It was something that had always caused him apprehension, yet captivated him. It was one of the many reasons he loved her. Contestshipping oneshot.


Drew huffed into his hands as he stood outside the automatic doors to the Pokemon Center. It was cold. _Really _cold. He didn't think anything could be worse than Kanto, but Johto proved him wrong. The tropical climate of Hoenn certainly didn't prepare him for anything like this.

Drew kept eying behind him, the warmth of the lobby growing more appealing. He didn't think he would have to wait _this_ long. When it came to May, though, Drew supposed it was to be expected. It wouldn't be unlike her to get sidetracked by a stand or trip and fall into a river or-

Drew bit his lip, unamused. Great. Now he was worried.

Christmas was just a few days away. The ports of Olivine City were bustling as trainers made their way home for the holidays, but Drew planned to stay local and train instead. He had a home he preferred not to go home to.

May, on the other hand, had been buzzing with excitement. Drew wondered how such a small girl could be overflowing with so much Christmas spirit. She had even offered for him to join her family when he had told her his plans, but Drew politely refused. She had tried to press it, but he wouldn't budge, so she had reluctantly given up. Still, she _insisted_ he meet her in front of the center before her ship left.

So here he was-cold and waiting.

Drew flicked his eyes to a nearby clock. Speaking of her ship, wouldn't she miss it if she didn't show soon?

"Drew!"

As if on cue, Drew turned his head to see May. When she reached him, she bent over and let out a few huffs to catch her breath. So something _had_ happened.

"It's about time," Drew remarked with a smirk. "I almost thought you'd miss your ship."

May glanced up at him and puffed her cheeks. Her face was still red from running.

"You _could_ be a little nicer. It's almost Christmas, you know. Do you want a lump of coal?"

Drew flicked his hair.

"Did you forget to set your alarm again?"

May became flustered, shifting her feet and glancing away shyly in frustration.

Typical.

"The important thing is that I'm here," May protested, pushing some stray bangs from her face. She glanced over at him. "And that _you're_ here."

"Right." Drew stuffed his hands into his coat pockets. "And tell me, what was so important that I had to wait 27 minutes out in the cold for you?"

May held back a smile, pursing her lips.

"Close your eyes."

Drew gave her a weary look. He could see where this was going, and he wasn't sure if he was liking it. He should have just left while he still had the chance.

"Please?"

Staring at her eager face—the way her eyes shined as she beamed up at him—he already knew the outcome of this battle.

He let out a sigh.

"Alright." He closed his eyes. "They're closed."

"Now hold out your hand."

Drew furrowed his eyebrows, but there was no backing out of it now. He pulled his hand from his pocket and held it out for. There was a silence, and he could imagine May waving her hand in front of his face to ensure he wasn't peeking. He almost wanted to roll his eyes at such childishness, but he couldn't help but find it oddly endearing.

A soft hum came from her throat, and he felt something small being placed into his palm. He was tempted to open an eye, but decided to get May's OK first so he wouldn't have to hear anything of it.

"Open them!" she chimed, and Drew looked down at his hand curiously.

He stared at it, puzzled. He held something small and red with the word "Together" printed in gold on its surface. Perhaps it was a key chain?

"It's a _charm_," May declared once he hadn't said anything.

"A charm," Drew repeated, raising an eyebrow skeptically. He supposed it wasn't surprising that May was into this sort of thing; he just hoped that she hadn't been scammed into buying it (though he had his doubts). "A charm for what?" He smirked. "You should already know I don't need luck to beat you—maybe _you_ should take it instead."

May became flustered at that, puffing her cheeks.

"_No._ I'll have you know it's, well—"

She stumbled over her words, becoming shy.

Drew raised an eyebrow, glancing back down at the charm. He flicked his gaze back towards her, smirking.

"What, is it for love? You know I don't need luck for _that_ either."

That was a lie. Deciphering May and his relationship with her was rather challenging and even a bit frightening. And although he asked her this teasingly, he couldn't help but wonder: was she trying to convey some sort of deeper feelings she had for him after all?

Or was she trying to wish him well with finding love elsewhere?

The thought wasn't too ridiculous, either. May was a self-proclaimed romantic (in which he almost laughed out of irony when she told him so), and at times even took responsibility of playing matchmaker. He wondered how someone as avid about love and romance could be so dense sometimes.

"I-it's not!" May assured quickly, waving her hands defensively. His arrogant comment went right over her head. As he glanced her over, Drew could tell how hesitant she was. If she hadn't just said so, he really might have believed she was about to confess.

He wished.

"Look," she said suddenly, and Drew snapped back from his thoughts. She pulled out a charm—identical to his—and held it up for him to see. "They come in a set."

Drew looked between the two and pursed his lips. He was clueless, and he hated to feel clueless. Especially with May.

"It's so even when people are separated, they're still together," she continued. "You know, through the charm." She smiled shyly, shifting her feet a bit. "Since you're not going home for Christmas, I thought this way," she shrugged, "you know, you'd be less alone."

Any conflicted or tiresome thoughts in his head vanished in that moment. He furrowed his eyebrows, just staring at her. He felt stupid that he couldn't get any words to come out.

"May, I…"

Appearing more confident, May smiled cheerfully, crossing her arms as she shifted her weight to her left hip.

"Just don't lose it, okay? Otherwise it won't work! You gotta keep it on you."

Drew pursed his lips, glancing down at the charm. He wrapped his fingers around it carefully before looking back to May.

"I won't. I promise."

May smiled, her eyes softening.

"Consider it my Christmas present from me to you."

Drew frowned at that.

"I... feel bad. I didn't get you anything."

Drew glanced away, feeling stupid. He had clarified for her many times not to get him a gift, but he should have prepared for this. May never failed to surprise him, both on and off the battlefield. It was something that had always caused him apprehension, yet captivated him.

It was one of the many reasons he loved her.

May tilted her head before waving him off.

"Don't worry about it!" She smiled. "It was cheap, anyways."

Drew said nothing and watched as May snapped the charm on to her pokenav.

"... I know it's not much," he began as he pulled a rose in front of her. Her eyes sparkled at the sight of it. "but here."

Drew had to convey to May how touched he felt in this moment. A little charm wasn't much, but the thought May put behind it meant more to him than he doubt she understood. Even if he didn't believe in such a thing, he deeply appreciated it nonetheless.

And any time he looked at it, he could be reminded of May.

May accepted the rose gently, curling her fingers around it with care. She stared fondly at it for a moment before lifting her head to look into his eyes. Drew's heart fluttered for just a moment. She really had such pretty blue eyes.

"Thank you," May said sincerely.

Drew's expression softened. His feelings had reached her after all.

A loud noise broke the intimate air between the two as the ship made its final call for passengers.

May inhaled, fumbling to take a step back as she laughed nervously. She became red with embarrassment.

"O-oh! I better get going, huh?"

Drew couldn't help but smile in amusement at how unsettled she became, though his own heart was still pounding.

"If you don't want to be late," he teased.

May made a noise in frustration, straightening out her scarf. She picked up a bag she had set down earlier, and Drew could only assume they were probably souvenirs for her family. He was beginning to learn May was quite the shopper-maybe he shouldn't have been surprised for her to pick him up a little something after all.

She spun on her heel to leave before stopping suddenly and turning her head back to him.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Will you still be here for New Years?"

"Hm? Yes."

Her eyes beamed at him.

"Then let's spend it together!"

Drew furrows his eyebrows, taken back.

"You're not spending it with your family?"

May shook her head, her smile bright.

"What better way to spend New Year's than with a rival sharing the same goal? It's a new year for us!"

Drew stared for a moment before he closed his eyes, smiling.

"... I see."

May giggled and waved before adding, "And don't forget to have a New Year's resolution!" She began to run to her ship before gasping and calling back, "And Merry Christmas!"

Drew held up a hand for her and watched her until she boarded her ship. He opened his palm and looked back down to the charm and let out a sigh before carefully placing it in his bag.

A New Year's Resolution, huh?

He began to walk, his hands back in his pockets. He huffed, smirking.

He supposed he had one in mind.


End file.
